1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a device for handling fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for carrying or toting articles. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D441,653; D469,015 and 5,181,757 for carrying bags. All of these devices include a handle portion for gripping by a human hand and a hook portion spaced from the handle portion to present a pocket. However, the pocket formed between the hook portion and the hand portion is formed to retain the straps of a bag and is relatively large to pass through the loop of the bag strap.
Similar looking devices are known in the art for carrying cords, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,803, and for opening envelopes, U.S. Design Pat. No. D306,394. However, these devices could not be used to carry fish or the like.